


Of Treehouses and Witches

by bungaMawar001



Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [4]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Cards, Gen, Treehouses, Witches, cubetober day 4, this was fun to think up of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungaMawar001/pseuds/bungaMawar001
Summary: “Do you think there are witches that live in treehouses too?”
Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Of Treehouses and Witches

“Do you think there are witches that live in treehouses too?”

Olivia glanced up from her cards at that question. Jesse was staring intensely at his cards, but from the look on his face, she doubted that he was seeing them at all. She opened her mouth to answer - she read a book about this not long ago, after all - but Axel beat her to it, “I dunno, Jesse. Do you have any twos?”

“I mean, the people who wrote that book said they build huts or something, right? Why not treehouses?” He looked up to meet her eyes for a moment, but he looked back to Rueben before she could answer him. “I mean, treehouses are more practical, you know?”

She tried to give him an answer again, but was interrupted by Axel. Again. “I don’t know, Jess. Do you have any twos?”

Jesse didn’t seem to hear him and continued on his train of thought, “If they wanted to have more protection, wouldn’t they have gone up the trees like we did? That would be safer, right?”

“Jesse. Twos.”

“But I guess if they already have their potions and stuff I guess protection wouldn’t be much of a problem for them…” 

“Jesse?”

“Treehouses are still cooler, though. And a bit of extra protection wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

“Jesse!”

“Maybe it’s because they can’t climb ladders…” 

“JESSE!”

Finally, Jesse snapped out of whatever fantasy with treehouse witches he was in, “Wha- Oh! Twos! Right.” 

He studied his cards for a minute and looked back up at Axel, “Uh - I don’t have any twos… Sorry.”

Reuben snorted in agreement.

Axel sighed, “Well, okay then. Skip. Olivia, you’re next.”

“Alright. By the way, Jesse, as far as we know, witches only have huts.” 

“Yeah, but why not treehouses, though?”

“Please stop talking about this, I can’t take it anymore.”

* * *

“Wait, how long have you been thinking about that anyway?”

“Since you borrowed that book out of the library. I don’t really know why I started thinking about that, though.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about this?”

* * *

“You liar!” Axel threw his cards down and pointed accusingly at Jesse. “You said you didn’t have any twos!”

Jesse looked down at his empty hands and then at the two of diamonds sitting innocently on the top of the pile, “Oh, where’d that come from?”

Axel huffed in frustration and started to help Olivia pick up the cards. Jesse stared blankly at the haphazard pile they put their cards in and furrowed his brows in thought, “Do you think witches have card games too?”

“Enough with the witches already!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what card game, they're playing. Probably a mix of Uno and Go Fish or something.
> 
> ~peace out


End file.
